


Spot of Fire

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid decide to try pegging.





	Spot of Fire

“Is this how you put it on?” Astrid asked, securing the straps around her hips.

Hiccup looked at her, licked his lips. “Uh, it’s a little crooked,” he said, coming forward, putting fingers under the straps to adjust it. This had been Astrid’s idea, but Hiccup was interested in it as well. He was nervous, of course, but if Astrid could take a cock, why couldn’t he?

Well, it was a fake one, of course, based on his own size, now strapped onto Astrid. Hiccup was breathing a little heavier now that he was staring at it on his naked wife, lust rushing through his blood, pupils blown wide with it.

“You sure about this, Hiccup?” Astrid asked. She stroked a hand over his bare chest, met his eyes. 

“Yeah.” Hiccup licked his lips again. “A little nervous, but I’m sure once we get into it I’ll be good.”

“Okay.” Astrid caressed over his side, came in. Hiccup brushed hair out of her face, cupped her cheeks, pressed his mouth to hers. Astrid grabbed his ass, pulled him flush against the phallus, and Hiccup moaned a little at the sensation. It was made of firmly stuffed leather, and that felt good against his cock. Hiccup rutted against it, tried dipping his tongue into Astrid’s mouth, but she retaliated quickly, pushing his back with her own and delving into his. Her other hand was in his hair.

Hiccup took her hip in one hand, a breast with the other, feeling and massaging. He’d had sex with Astrid  _ many  _ times now, but he always liked the feeling of her body against his. She was hot and soft and firm all at once.

Astrid directed Hiccup’s head, making him kiss down her throat, then over her breasts, and then he was face-to-face with the phallus, Astrid’s fingers curling in his hair.

“Suck it like I do you, babe.”

Panting, Hiccup ran his tongue along the underside of it. He didn’t know what kind of pleasure Astrid was getting from this, but he could tell that it definitely pleased her. She hummed as he put the phallus in his mouth, as if it was actually a part of her and she could feel it.

Hiccup put it in his mouth as far as he could, bobbed his head over it, the taste of leather interesting on his tongue.

“That’s it, babe,” Astrid breathed. “Just like that.”

After a few moments of that, Astrid was pulling him up again, kissing him hard, sloppily. Hiccup loved it.

Then Astrid was turning him around, playfully pushing him down onto his stomach. Astrid straddled him, ran her hands over his back and his ass. Then she was reaching for the jar of oil they’d put on the nightstand. Hiccup was breathing hard in anticipation. He jerked a little when he heard the jar opening.

“Relax, babe,” Astrid breathed, running one hand over his back. “You still wanna do this?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup answered honestly. He was curious about what could feel so good about this. He wanted it. Lust was burning in him. 

Astrid’s hand trailed down to his ass, moved one cheek aside. Hiccup gasped when he felt the fingers of her other hand at his hole. It was just two, coated in oil, circling his rim and coating it. He took a deep breath in and blew it out, trying to ease the nerves in his stomach. This was going to feel good, different, but good. He was sure of it.

Astrid eased her fingers into him, and Hiccup hummed, surprised at how good this was feeling already. It felt like there were a lot of nerves where Astrid was touching.

“That feel good?” Astrid asked. She was being careful with her fingers, pushing them deeper into him. 

“Yeah,” Hiccup answered airily, feeling relaxed. He smiled.

Astrid moved her fingers in and out of him, and then suddenly she touched something that shot fire through him. He gasped, went up on his arms. Astrid quickly withdrew her fingers.

“Oh no! Did I hurt you?”

Hiccup was panting. He shook his head. “No, no. That was… wow.” He settled back down. “There was this spot you touched.”

“Okay.” Astrid smoothed over his rim, pushed her fingers back in, began searching around. “Tell me where.”

For a while there was nothing, but then Astrid curled her fingers in towards his stomach, and Hiccup felt it again. He cried out at the way fire shot through him, moaned at the after-effect of it pulsing through his veins.

“Oh gods, right there,” he gasped.

Astrid massaged the spot, leaving Hiccup a moaning mess. But then she was withdrawing her fingers, and Hiccup whined. 

“Getting to the main event,” Astrid said. “You ready?”

Hiccup lifted his head and nodded. 

Hiccup inhaled sharply as the phallus was pushed into him. At first it hurt, his muscles clenching around it as if to keep it out. He took a deep breath though, and the muscles relaxed, the pain abating, and Astrid was able to slide it in further. She leaned over him, planted a kiss on the back of his neck, then trailed her mouth down over his spine. It made him shiver. 

“Feeling okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Want me to go the rest of the way in?”

The phallus was long, as was Hiccup, but he figured he could take it. 

“Yeah.”

Astrid moved her hips forward, sinking farther into him, and Hiccup moaned. He’d never felt so full before, and the phallus was rubbing against that part of him that was spewing fire through his nerves. He found himself arching up into Astrid’s movement so that she sank in farther, till her hips were flush against him.

Astrid stroked over his hips. “How does that feel?”

“Good.” Hiccup enjoyed that she was being careful with him. “Really good.” He got up on his arms, twisted his head around to look at her. “Thank you for being careful with me.”

“Of course.” Astrid kissed him on the cheek, pulling her hips back, then pushing forward again, making Hiccup moan. 

Astrid kept her moments slow for now, and Hiccup was okay with that, adoring how she’d brush against that spot inside of him. No wonder other men liked this! Tuffnut and Snotlout had talked of it with him before, and Hiccup had admitted to being curious ever since. 

Hiccup got his forearms under himself, pressed his forehead down onto the pillow. Astrid had ahold of his hips, her strokes steady. Even the sensations that weren’t at that one spot were good. The friction was sizzling pleasure into his nerves, and the fullness was so good. He’d never imagined that it would feel like this.

“Astrid, harder.”

She gave a grunt, then complied with his wish. Hiccup moaned loudly, enjoying her hips slapping against his ass, the phallus moving in and out of him at a quicker speed. 

“Oh gods, oh gods,” Hiccup panted. 

“I like you like this,” Astrid breathed, brushing her lips over his ear. “Underneath me, taking everything I do to you.”

Hiccup hummed at those words. He also liked Astrid being in control like this. He’d always known Astrid liked being in control, and once they’d gotten in bed together, that had been made incredibly obvious. Sometimes Hiccup liked to be in control, but giving it up was good too. Being chief was difficult, and it felt good to give up his control to someone else and know that he was safe. 

After some time, Astrid stopped, pulled out, panting.

“What is it?” Hiccup asked.

“I want to see you face.”

Hiccup rolled onto his back, lifted his legs, let Astrid take ahold of them and push back into him. Hiccup almost tilted his head back in ecstasy, but remembered that Astrid wanted to see his face. He stared at her, mouth open in moans and hard breaths. His cock was hard and leaking. 

“That’s better.” Astrid smiled at him. “Babe, you look gorgeous.” 

Hiccup huffed out a laugh at that, taking Astrid’s compliment instead of turning it away like he had used to.

Hiccup gripped at the blankets to either side of him. “Astrid, please, harder.”

Astrid did as he asked, practically slamming her hips into him, and now Hiccup tilted his head back, letting out a loud cry. From this angle she was hitting that spot of fire perfectly, driving pleasure up through him and into his cock and his stomach. His fingers and toes were tingling.

Hiccup couldn’t help sobbing as she continued. It just felt too good. Astrid, of course, slowed and asked if everything was okay, and Hiccup quickly told her that it was, that it just felt much too good. He was hardly coherent.

Eventually, Astrid was pulling out of him, and Hiccup went limp on the bed, breathing hard. His cock was still erect and aching. He wondered why he hadn’t cum from that.

Astrid put two hands on him, stroking him slowly and firmly. Hiccup was just panting, trying to recover from what she’d just done to him.

“I wonder if you’ll learn to cum from that,” Astrid said. There was a twinkle in her eyes. “With more practice.” She took one hand off of him, was using it to take the phallus off of herself. Hiccup figured he knew what was coming next, and he was excited for it. He always enjoyed being inside Astrid. 

“I hope so,” Hiccup said. He imagined that an orgasm from that would be mind-blowing and like none other.

Astrid shifted so that she was over her cock, then settled herself down onto him with a sigh. “ _ Agh _ , seeing you like that made me all wet.”

“Mm,” Hiccup hummed, feeling the accuracy of that. He took her by the hips. “You wanna keep doing the work, or you want me to?”

Astrid put a hand on Hiccup’s chest. “Oh honey. I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
